Leather And Lace
by Sunshinestrangers
Summary: Puck didn't understand why he couldn't just go to the barber shop near their apartment. Fluff. Also, bonus Kradam, yay!


Title: Leather And Lace

Summary: Puck didn't understand why he couldn't just go to the barber shop near their apartment.

Disclaimer: I only this plot bunny nibbling on my hand. Everything else belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Word Count: 1200ish

Characters/Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Adam/Kris

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Nada.

Beta: None, all mistakes are m-mine. (cwidt?)

Author's Note: This has been sitting in my fic folder for awhile. Um, review? Please?

***

Puck didn't understand why he couldn't just go to the barber shop near their apartment.

"Because, Noah, if you are going to be dating me, you _will_ go to Leather and Lace and get a better haircut, not a ten dollar one. And trust me, the guys there are _smokin'_." Kurt said, patting his bangs into place. Puck growled.

"I don't _want_ you around smokin' guys," Puck crossed his arms over his broad chest, a pout already forming on his lips.

"Oh, baby. You know you can never be replaced. Also, if you do it, I'll give you a reward." Kurt said, innocently running his fingers over Puck's biceps. Puck's eyes darkened and the topic of going to a salon filled with guys that may look better than him was dropped.

***

Which is why he finds himself standing outside _Leather and Lace _three days later, a huge salon with black and white interior decor, and half-naked men around the entrance, attracting customers. When Kurt told him about _Leather and Lace_, he never mentioned it being a gay salon. Puck gritted his teeth, gripping Kurt's hand possessively.

"Trust me, Noah. Your hair will look perfect after this."

"Babe, I just need to shave my sides. I don't see how a ten dollar barber won't be able to do that." Puck rolled his eyes. "And I'm not worried about how my fucking hair will turn out, I'm more worried about the half-naked gay men."

"A ten dollar barber will not wash, shampoo, condition, cut, trim, and style your hair. Also, they serve tea." Kurt beamed at him. "And I told you not to worry."

"A ten dollar barber won't have half-naked men walking around the entrance, possibly trying to steal my boyfriend." Puck mumbled.

"Don't be silly, Noah. Let's go," Kurt tugged on his hand and gave one of the half-naked men a flirty smile before entering the salon.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel!" A tall, dark-haired man looked up from the counter, his face breaking into a grin. He had a ring of black eyeliner around his blue-grey eyes (or was it green?), tight leather pants, and a leather jacket with spikes on them. Puck's eyes widened and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened. Kurt gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Adam Lambert!" Kurt flashed his million-dollar smile, letting go of Puck's hand to give that man a hug. Puck stood there awkwardly, watching an attractive man hug his boyfriend, then proceeding to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"And who might this be?" The man - Adam, apparently - asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Puck's waist. "Lay off, Lambert. This is Noah, my boyfriend."

"Call me Puck, please. Kurt's the only one that calls me Noah. Besides my mum." Puck grinned, shaking Adam's hand. Kurt slapped him playfully.

"Oh don't worry, Kurtie. I won't steal him. He's not my type." Adam chuckled, then looked at Puck. "No offence, I just like them smaller."

Right on cue, a man around Kurt's height, with brown hair and warm brown eyes came up to them, looking out of place in the salon with his plaid shirt and Chuck Taylor's.

"Kristopher!" Kurt pulled his hand from Puck's again, proceeding to hug the man.

"Hey Kurtie, haven't seen you in a long time," Kris said, smiling. Puck could detect a hint of a Southern accent. _He's cute_, Puck thought. Kurt was right about this place.

Adam pulled Kris in for a kiss, then looked at Puck. "This is Kris Allen, cutest twink you'll ever meet, also, mine." Adam smirked.

Kris rolled his eyes, but smiled at Adam fondly.

"This is _my_ boyfriend, Puck." Kurt said to Kris, then glaring playfully at Adam.

"What, no _cutest twink you'll ever meet_?" Puck asked jokingly.

"You get a blowjob later." Kurt winked.

"Moving on!" Adam clapped his hands twice, smirking. "I hear Kurt booked you here for a haircut?"

"Apparently I couldn't just go to the ten dollar barber." Puck groaned.

"Dude," Kris said, punching his arm lightly. "Even I know that's like, a sin."

"I taught my baby well," Adam grinned, pretending to wipe a tear. Kris laughed, then giving him a kiss, walked away with a wave and a 'see ya'. "He's going to go set up for the show."

"Show?" Puck was being man-handled by Adam into the comfortable black leather chair. Adam was stronger than he looked.

Kurt nodded. "It's really cool, every evening they have this like, live band play here every night. That was how Kris met Adam."

"It was love at first sight," Adam sighed dramatically, putting a leather robe around Puck, to prevent the hair from falling into his clothes. _Fucking hell, even the robe was leather._ "So what's it going to be?"

"Just shave his sides, he wants his faux hawk back. I fully approve." Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"You're speaking as if this is your hair, babe." Puck mumbled, trying not to move his head as Adam analyzed it in the mirror.

Around them was a bustle of movement, and Kurt could recognize some of the hairdressers. Cassidy, Brad (a.k.a. Cheeks), Allison, Tommy Joe, Alisan and Sasha. When Brad caught his eye, he immediately abandoned his customer to skip over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

"Hummel!" Brad laughed into his ear. "I missed you, baby!"

"Hey Cheeks," Kurt chuckled, he could almost hear the growl from Puck whenever he got possessive. "Sorry, work has been crazy. They just want more designs, you know how it is."

"Actually baby, I don't." Brad smirked. "Ooh, who is _this_?"

"Your murderer if you don't take your hands off Kurt's ass," Adam laughed, taking out the shaver. "Can you not feel him burning a hole at the back of your head with his glare?"

"The boyfriend?" Brad gasped. "I am so sorry, but _damn_ Hummel, he is deliiicious."

Kurt laughed. "I know, right? This is Puck. He really is going to kill you if you don't take your hands off my ass, Cheeks."

"Hey," Puck said, only managing a tiny wave as Adam shaved his sides in concentration.

"Hey pretty boy. I'm Cheeks, but you can call me tonight." Brad winked. Kurt laughed, shoving Brad slightly.

"Bradley, if you do not stop harassing my customers and go back to yours, I will tell Cassidy not to fuck you for a week." Adam snarled.

"Angsty," Brad mumbled, walking away, but not before giving Kurt's ass a little slap.

"Kris is going to play in a minute. He is so amazing, trust me." Adam said to Puck, turning the razor off. One side of his head was already done.

While Adam got started on the other side of Puck's hair, Kurt sat on the chair beside Puck and watched the small platform (barely a stage) as Kris began setting all the equipment up.

"Hey guys, I'm Kris Allen and this is Cale, Ryland, Andrew, and Chris." Kris introduced, then looked at Adam and smiled. "We're gonna play a couple of songs for you."

Kris' set lasted for half an hour, and by then Puck's hair was washed and styled.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"It was amazing, as always, Kris has such a talented - " Kurt started, but was cut off by Puck's laugh.

"I think he means the hair, babe."

"Oh. Well, of course you look wonderful, baby. You always do. Unless you go to a ten dollar barber." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

Adam chuckled.

***

Puck ended up borrowing Kris' guitar, and he performed a cover of 'Wonderwall' by Oasis, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's. Adam has his arms wrapped around Kris as they swayed to Puck's smooth, honey-like voice, and Kurt just felt his heart swell.

Puck's reward was going to be extra awesome tonight.

He couldn't wait.

***

Review? *hands you cookies*


End file.
